Young and in Love
by vampiregirl26
Summary: Sequel to One Shopping Trip. It's three years after graduation, and everybody has some surprises.
1. A Note

**AN- Here's the sequel to One Shopping Trip! And let me just say... wow. If you guys reviewed like you have since I finished through the whole story I would have finished it weeks ago! So please review like that for this! Okay?**

**I've never done a sequel before, so if it kind of sucks, please tell me.**

_Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne_

_Our Song by Taylor Swift_

_Clumsy by Fergie_

**Disclaimer: The lovely world of Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

It's been three years since that fateful shopping trip. We'd all graduated, and lived in apartments as couples. We even live in the same apartment building- we wanted to stay close.

Alice has her fashion line up and running. It's still small, and is only selling in her boutique, but we're all hoping that it gets bigger. The clothes are amazing, just as I expected.

Rosalie is a mechanic with her own shop. It's the best one in Seattle. I don't know why they even bother living in an apartment still, they could easily afford a house.

Jasper is an advice columnist in the newspaper. He's been working on a book about history, and some complicated theories about things during the Revolution. His column is really good, and we all get a laugh out of reading what some people write to him.

Emmett is an inventor. His job is the hardest. All he can really do is brainstorm, and try to create the things he comes up with. I have to admit though, he is really creative.

Edward. Oh, Edward. I was in love with him, so much so. He was a piano teacher at a high school that had superior ratings in the music department. I was nervous about them taking out the music department, though. They were doing that in so many schools that it might leave him out of a job. Of course I thought it was wrong for them to do that. For some kids, that was the only way for them to take lessons. For others it might be what was steering them away from drugs. Who knew what would happen if there weren't any schools that had a music department.

And that leaves me. I was a biologist. I studied the trees that were just outside Seattle. It was interesting work, studying trees that were centuries old. Most people thought it was boring, but for me it was simply intriguing. It was well-paying, too.

Alice had planned for us to have lunch together today. We did this every other week, each of us picking a different place each time.

So I rolled out of bed, going to pick out some clothes Alice had made for me.

"They'll all match," she had said. "So I won't have to worry about you picking out something horrible."

I grabbed randomly at some jeans and a shirt, and stumbled into the bathroom. I showered quickly, got dressed, and ran a brush through my hair. I walked back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see Edward making us breakfast.

He had really surprised me when we started living together right after graduation. He could cook! I'd been cooking all through my teen years, and he was better than I was. There was so much about that boy that surprised me.

"Hey honey," I said, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek. "What's for breakfast today?"

"Pancakes with blueberries," he said, turning and kissing me back.

"Mmm. My favorite," I said.

"That's why I picked it. Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Just dress formally," he said. I started pouting.

"I hate surprises."

"I don't think you're going to hate this. I hope you dont," he said, smirking.

"Any more clues?" I tried.

"No."

"Darn," I said. He chuckled.

"You'll just have to wait for tonight," he said, still laughing at my reaction.

I pouted as he lead me over to the table and set a plate in front of me. That was the first time I realized he didn't have any food.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30. I need to get to work. I love you," he said, kissing me and grabbing his jacket.

"I love you too," I said before he walked out the door. Then I jumped up to the phone.

It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Jasper asked, and I could hear Alice asking who it was in the backgrouund.

"Hi Jasper. It's Bella. I have a question for you," I said.

"Okay. Shoot," he said.

"Edward said he had a surprise for me tonight. Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"Yes I do," he replied. I waited a minute to see if he would say anything else. He didn't.

"What is it?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can! All you have to do is say what it is! It's that simple!" I exclaimed. He started laughing.

"I'm not going to tell you. Do you want to talk to Alice now?" He asked, teasing me.

"Yes please," I mumbled. I waited for a minute before hearing Alice laugh over the phone.

"What was it that Jasper couldn't tell you?" She asked after she got her breath back.

"Edward has a surprise for me and he won't tell me what it is," I mumbled, still pouting.

"Would you mind going to breakfast instead of lunch?" Alice asked, her voice hinting on bottled up excitement.

"Sure... Just don't make me go shopping!" I said.

"Oh Bella, I would have thought that since that one shopping trip you wouldn't mind," Alice reminded me.

"Fine. But no lingerie!" I said.

"Deal," she said. "I have to call Rosalie and tell her that our plans changed. Be at my apartment in half an hour?"

"Why don't I just come over now? Edward left and I don't have anything to do," I said.

"Fine with me. I'll probably be calling Rose when you get here," she said.

"Okay." I hung up the phone, picked up my purse and walked out the door. Alice's apartment was right down the hall from me, so I was there in seconds. I let myself in, knowing they wouldn't mind.

Alice was right, she was on the phone when I got there. I wasn't surprised; Alice is always right. She hung up the phone and tried again. Rosalie and Emmett always answered their phone. We'd planned this lunch ahead of time, so it wasn't like they'd go on a trip. And we knew they wouldn't go on a trip without telling somebody.

She tried three more times before hanging up. She came over to me and said, "Hi, Bella. Nobody's answering the phone, and I'm getting a little worried. Want to come with me to check on them?" I nodded and Alice turned to pick up her purse.

Rosalie was also just down the hall, so we were there within seconds. We let ourselves in; we always went into each other's apartments. I walked in expecting Emmett to be watching T.V. on the couch or Rosalie to be making breakfast, but there wasn't anything. I walked over to their bedroom, knoking before opening the door. It was also empty, the bed neatly made. This was getting creepy.

"Bella!" Alice called, making me run to the kitchen. Me being me, I tripped and fell backwards. I sighed and stood up, then walked to the kitchen slowly. "Look at this." She was breathless.

She was holding a note that looked like it had been written in a hurry.

"I'll meet you at 9:30 at the restaurant we were going to for lunch. I'll explain everything," I read quietly to myself. I couldn't believe she would just run off like that.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Good, because you know how Rose always likes to be really early," she said.

**AN- I hope it doesn't look like it's moving too fast. There's not going to be too much happening in the next couple chapters, just a lot of explanations. I had to get you interested in the story somehow! Alright, so review!**


	2. Explain

**AN- I really fellt like writing the next chapter, so I did. I should be working on one of my other stories or one of my personal ones, but I decided not to. I'm surprised that I can even spell anything right, because my head practically exploded from an over-inflated ego after the last twenty-eight reviews I got. I apologize ahead of time if updates start slowing down for this story and Invisible, I just have two stories that are very important that I finish. After I finish updates should be fast. I have to finish by July 11th, which I'm very nervous about.**

**I almost forgot to tell you that the song _Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne_ has a clue to what happens in this story in it. Like a huge, really obvious clue. It's in the chorus. You can probably find it pretty easily on the MTV website if you look through the lyrics. Alright, I gave you your clue, now please review.**

_One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks_

_Young and in Love by Jordin Sparks_

_The Reason by Hoobastank_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I don't impersonate, so no legal action is needed.**

**Bella POV**

It was 8:10 now, and it took fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant.

Okay, so the restaurant was a Denny's. Not exactly five star service, but it was still good. It had been Alice's pick, and it was right by the mall.

Alice had to puase for a minute to text Jasper, then we left. Rosalie would definitely be there already.

We hopped into Alice's car, and sped off to Denny's. When we got there we saw Rosalie sitting in a booth, sipping coffee. We ran over a slid into the seat across from her.

"You have two minutes to tell us-" Alice gasped in midsentence. "What is that?" I looked at where she was pointing and gasped.

There was an engagement ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. Then there was a wedding ring.

"Maybe we should go back to your apartment and talk," Rosalie said calmly. Alice simply nodded.

"Rose, do you think I could ride with you?" I asked. If I rode with Alice she would vent her feelings with me, and I didn't know if I would be able to handle that much yelling. Not directed at me, anyway.

"Sure," she said.

We all stood up, and walked back to our respective cars.

Once Rose and I were in the car I asked, "Why?" She sighed.

"Bella, we didn't want to wait. I didn't want to wait. We wanted to start our life together. Knowing Alice, it would be a year before we got married. Besides, we'd get too caught up in a big, fancy wedding and completely forget what it's all about," she explained. I completely understood.

"Okay, I get. I'm just not going to be there when you tell your parents," I teased. Rosalie's parents were tough on her.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she said.

"Just think of it this way: If Alice kills you, you won't have to tell your parents," I joked.

She looked like she was about to answer when we pulled up to the apartment building, where Alice was waiting outside.

"Here goes nothing," I heard her mutter before stepping outside. Without a word Alice walked inside, and we followed behind her. She held the elevator for us, and we stood there in an awkward silence. Slower than I would have liked the elevator reached the third floor, and we all stepped out. Alice fumbled with her key for a minute before getting the door open, letting us in. Rosalie took a seat on the couch, and I sat on the love seat. Alice remained standing.

"Why couldn't you wait six more months?" Alice asked. Rosalie sighed and repeated the speech she gave me.

"You know how much I wanted to plan our weddings. I wanted to be able to design our dresses! Instead of having a nice, beautiful wedding, you were probably married in jeans by some guy who got his license off the Internet!" She exclaimed. Rosalie jumped up. If I knew anything about eloping, it was that you never told the person who eloped that their wedding wasn't nice. You didn't say that to anyone.

"Wait just a minute! I don't need beautiful, intricate things to know that my husband loves me!" She exclaimed. I saw Jasper walk into the room whistling. He saw Rosalie and Alice yelling and me stuck in the middle, and abruptly turned around and went back into his bedroom. He was lucky.

"Neither do I! I'm saying that this is something that is supposed to be a beautiful memory, something you'll be proud to tell your kids one day. Don't you want to be able to tell your kids that they'll get to have a wedding just like yours?" Alice explained. I saw both of their sides.

"I will be proud to tell my kids. I'll tell them that I married Emmett because I loved him, and that was the only thing that mattered. Don't you want your wedding to be that way?" She asked. Wait a minute, did I just hear about Alice's wedding?

"Alice? Can I see your left hand?" I asked sweetly. She slowly raised her left arm, revealing a small, delicate diamond ring. I practically growled.

"I was here for half an hour, and you couldn't get off the phone long enough to tell me?" I yelled. I hadn't wanted to get tangled in this, but it was too late.

"No. Mrs. Let's-Elope-And-Not-Tell-Anybody-That-We're-Not-Going-To-Be-Home over here had me afraid that she was freaking murdered," she replied smoothly. I paused a minute to think. How stupid was this?

"Okay. This is getting really, really stupid. Alice, you can plan our weddings, as long as you don't go overboard with mine. Rosalie, you did scare us half to death. Next time, at least tell us that you're leaving and not coming back until morning. Can we just celebrate now?" I said. Yeah, that's me, Bella the Peacemaker.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"So how about we make some lunch and talk? I have some questions for you. Oh and I almost forgot. Jasper! You can come out now!" I yelled the last part, and heard the bedroom door open.

"Thanks Bella. At least someone remembered me," he said, coming up behind Alice and hugging her.

"Oh, yeah. Congratulations on the engagement you couldn't tell me about over the phone," I said to Jasper.

"Your heartfelt blessing means the most to me," Jasper said sarcastically. He was bending over Alice so his head was next to her's, and she giggled when he talked.

Alice pulled away from him as we helped ourselves to her fridge. We each made ourselves a sandwich and went to sit in the living room. Jasper stayed in the kitchen, reading his newspaper. We all knew he wouldn't pay attention to us unless one of us screamed or cried. Which probably wouldn't happen.

"So Bella, do you have any guesses on Edward's surprise?" Alice asked.

"Edward has a surprise for you? Maybe he'll pop the question," Rosalie said.

"I don't know. Maybe he got a promotion or raise or something," I said.

"Face it, Bella. You guys were in love from the start. It's been three years, you're doing well, why wouldn't he ask you?" Alice pointed out. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed again. I didn't have an answer for that.

"I guess he might. He did tell me to dress formally. I'm not going to count on it, though," I said. They nodded understandingly.

"Of course not. That's like setting yourself up to get hurt if he doesn't ask. Chances are that he will, but it's good to be safe," Rosalie said.

"You know, I should probably get home. I've been thinking about cleaning the house," I said, standing up.

"I need to go too. I need to let Emmett know that I lived through telling you guys. Call us when you can, Bella!" Rosalie said, walking out the door ahead of me.

"We won't expect you to call immediately after, just in case, well, you know..." Alice trailed off suggestively, making me blush.

"Alice!" I cried before she shut the door behind me.

**Alice POV**

When I shut the door Jasper came up behind me, looking serious.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"Why did you tell her that he was going to propose?" Jasper asked me.

"Because I thought he was going to," I replied, using a "no duh" tone. I studied his face for a moment before gasping.

"I can't believe I did that!" I said. It was like Edward to want things to be a surprise. I had a feeling Bella didn't really believe me, though.

"I don't think she believed you, but she seemed to understand what you were saying," he said.

"Sorry," I said, smiling softly. He returned the smile.

"Don't apologize. Besides, do you think I would ever be able to stay mad at the woman I love?"

"No. I think it works the same way with how I can't stay mad at the man I love."

"Oh, well you know what they say. Great minds think alike," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

**AN- So so so so? Please tell me if this is moving to fast. I have a nasty habit of doing that. I have a poll up! After you review check it out! Okay, review like you did for the last chapter!**


	3. Bottle It Up

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I think this is the most popular story I've ever written. I hope I can get over a hundred reviews for it. I've never done that. If anybody is looking for a beta, I'm free. Feel free to PM me or review if you're interested.**

**I almost forgot! Go vote in my poll please.**

**This chapter is for Darkangel0345 who came up with the idea for it.**

_Bottle It Up by Sara Bareilles_

_I also suggest listening to some classical music at Alice's POV, like something on the piano._

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I walked into the apartment. I knew that by tonight Edward had meant 7:30. He got home at four, after his after-school orchestra class. On Friday nights, like tonight, we usually had dates. He would hang out with Emmett and Jasper for a few hours, while Rosalie and Alice would stay with me while I waited. I wouldn't let them dress me up because they would go overboard.

I dropped my purse on the couch and walked to the bathroom. That was the room that needed the most cleaning.

I started with the counter, spraying a horrible smelling spray on it and scrubbing with a wash cloth. I started thinking about what Alice said, and gasped. I dropped the wash cloth and ran out and looked at the calendar. October twenty-eighth! This was the anniversary of the day we met. I felt incredibly stupid for forgetting.

I walked back to the bathroom, wondering if I should do anything. What Alice said was starting to make more and more sense.

I started scrubbing again, letting my mind wander.

_Flashback_

_It was graduation, and we were all nervous. Charlie and Renee were coming, and that in itself was enough to make me nervous. They would be video-taping this, and that meant if I tripped there would be evidence for it. Nearly everyone would have a video tape of this, actually. And if I fell they would be able to see that whenever they watched it._

_Renee was bringing her twins, my half-siblings, Alex and Erin. I saw them just before graduation, and I still couldn't believe how adorable they were. Erin was in her little pink dress, with white shoes. Alex was dressed in what reminded me of a mini-suit. It was very cute. They were only three months old, and I hadn't been able to see them yet. I could only hear descriptions and updates on how they were doing._

_Charlie was coming with his second wife Andrea. She was kind and motherly, and she seemed to like me. We got along well, and she could cook. That was a relief to me, because I've learned from experience that no human being should have to eat food that Charlie makes. Especially his macaroni and cheese. Looking at the stuff just gives me the chills, but eating it is a completely different story._

_I don't know if I was more nervous about actually graduating, or what was happening after graduation. Edward's parents insisted on meeting my parents and I, so we were going to an extremely fancy restaurant afterwards. Edward had assured me that they would love me, but how could I be sure? I just kept telling myself that it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that Edward loved me. And then I would add that it was also important that his mother didn't despise me._

_I practically fell asleep while Eric Yorkie made his speech. It reminded me of his speech from high school. I was actually pretty sure that it was the same speech as the one from high school. After his five minute speech, which felt like three hours, the headmaster stood up and made another speech. After she was done we all lined up in alphabetical order and waited for our name to be called. He called the names pretty quickly, which meant that it was done quickly and painlessly. Before I knew it I was walking across the stage in my blue cap and gown, getting my college degree. Then I walked back off stage, and I couldn't believe that it was finally older. I was officially an adult._

_There were only five names after mine, so when they were done the headmaster said a few words and we all threw our hats up in the air. It all felt like a complete and total blur. Oh, but I knew that whatever happened next would stay with me._

_Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned into them, looking up at his face. It's funny, every time I look at that face I'm blown away again. I couldn't help but wonder how I looked standing next to him. It would have to look like the common standing next to the extraordinary. _

_Then I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, slowly, to come face-to-face with a someone that reminded me of Emmett._

_"Hello, Mrs. McCarty," I said, holding out a hand. She looked at it a minute before grabbing it and giving it a single, stiff jilt. We were going to get along perfectly._

_"Hello, Bella," she said. No, 'Oh, just call me...', or, 'It's nice to meet you'. We were off to a fabulous start._

_"So where's Mr. McCarty?" I asked._

_"Right here," he said as he walked up behind his wife. He looked a lot more laid back, like he was actually happy to be here._

_"It's great to see you, Bella," he said, grabbing my hand and smiling at me kindly. See? That's a happy person._

_"It's great to see you too," I said, returning his smile. Then Renee, Phil, Charlie, and Andrea came over. Phil was carrying the babies, and my Mother was crying. _

_"M-M-M-My baby's all g-grown up," she sobbed._

_"Mom, I'm just going to be moving into an apartment!" I said, hugging her. I hadn't told her that I was going to be living with Edward yet, and that would push her over the edge that she was teetering on._

_"I-I know. I'm sorry," she said, pulling away and wiping her eyes._

_"It's fine," I assured her. She gave me a soft smile, then turned to Mrs. McCarty._

_"Elizabeth, are you ready to leave?" She asked. Mrs. McCarty nodded. _

"_We'll meet you at the restaurant. Bye, Mom," Edward said before pulling me away. I was thankful._

"_She doesn't like me," I said._

"_Yes she does. She just takes a while to get... used to people," he said. In his pause I thought 'To get less excited about them dying eventually'. But I stopped myself, knowing it was mean. _

"_I don't think I'm going to be one of those people," I said._

"_You will. And besides, does it really matter what she thinks?" He replied. It sounded like he was admitting it to me. But I saw his point._

_  
"No. But I still want her to like me," I said, and Edward was opening the door for me._

"_She's not technically my Mother. We're old enough to know if we love each other or not, and we do. That's something she has no control over," he said before he shut the door and ran over to the driver's seat._

_I had completely forgotten that she was his adoptive mother. Really, she was Emmett's mother. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that if she was so protective, then she must love Edward. Maybe if I showed that I loved him too, then maybe she would be decent._

_We drove to the restaurant in silence. Honestly, I couldn't remember what the name of it was. Most likely something I couldn't pronounce._

_It was a fifteen minute drive, which I spent devising a plan. I would be polite... up to a point. If I wasn't mistaken, she would eventually say something about Edward and I being together, and I would have to jump in. And not be rude before that. I was sure that she would say something before that comment, and I would just have to bite my tongue._

"_It's surprising, I would've thought she's your real mother, seeing how she's so protective of you," I said as we pulled into the parking lot._

"_She might as well be. I was over at their house all the time when I was a kid. It was like my second home, and they were like my second family." We parked as he finished his sentence, and he was opening my door before I could. How he did that, I would never know._

_I took a deep breath as we walked inside. I was going to need it._

"_We have reservations under Masen,"Edward said to the hostess. I watched as she looked him up and down._

"_The rest of your family has already shown up. Follow me." We trailed behind, and I could see that she was shaking her head. Probably trying to shake thoughts of Edward out of her head. But that's just my wild guess._

_When we got there, Mrs. McCarty looked annoyed, as did Renee. I guess they already got in a fight. _

_As we sat down the waitress eyed Edward and said, "Hello, my name is Miranda and I'll be your server tonight." If she was serving Edward, I didn't want to know what. I noticed him shudder as he noticed the double meanings._

_She glared at me before giving us our menus, then walked away. We all sat in silence, and I just waited for Mrs. McCarty to start something._

"_So, Bella, what did you major in?" She asked._

"_Biology," I replied. _

"_Oh. I'm just curious; where did you grow up?" She asked. And now she was going to pull the "divorces run in the family and you'll have trust issues" card on me._

"_My parents divorced when I was a baby and I lived in Phoenix for seventeen years. I would visit Dad in the summer, then when I turned seventeen I started living there."_

"_Oh, yes, that's right. So you didn't like living with your father?" Okay, I hadn't been expecting that._

"_I loved living with him. But when I was going through my awkward teenage years, I kind of needed my mother," I said calmly, acting as if she hadn't insulted me at all._

"_I completely understand. I mean, a girl like you must've had tons of boyfriends!" The way she said it made me want to yell at her. I restrained myself, growling quietly._

"_No, not really. I believe that you should only date somebody if you really like them," I said, managing to keep my voice from shaking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward relax a little bit._

"_So how many people did you really like?" _

"_Only one before Edward."_

"_It didn't work for you, did it?" I knew she wanted me to tell her what really happened. I didn't want to do that. I swallowed, and Edward grabbed my hand._

"_No," I said quietly. I knew she could hear me._

"_Do you think it will work with Edward?" Now I could finally do what I wanted to so badly._

"_In fact, Mrs. McCarty, I do. I love Edward, and I know he loves me back. And quite frankly, I don't think that how many boyfriends I've had and who I live with is any of your business!" I declared looking right at her. She was only sitting across the table from me, and I could see her reaction perfectly._

_Her face broke out in a smile that I wouldn't have expected to see. She stood up and came to my side of the table. I stood up too, and she hugged me._

"_I was hoping you'd figure out what I was doing," she said as she walked back to her seat. The rest of the meal was meaningless small talk._

_End of Flashback_

Six months ago, when I met her, I wouldn't have thought that we would get along. I thought that she would just keep insulting me, never getting to the point I wanted her at. Every once in awhile we would talk on the phone or send each other an e-mail.

I went back to cleaning, smiling the whole time. I knew what I could get Edward for our anniversary. It would just have to wait half an hour.

**Alice POV**

I hadn't been able to sleep that night. I had just been so excited about getting married, that sleep was the last thing from my mind.

So as I sat down on the couch after Bella left, Jasper sat down next to me.

"Go to sleep, you didn't last night," he said. I just nodded my head and laid down.

Soon I was sleeping, slipping into my dream.

It was too familiar. I had a strange feeling of deja vu, which wasn't so strange for me. As I looked around, I realized that this is what happened last night, when Jasper proposed.

_Alice Whitlock. Alice Whitlock-Brandon. Alice Brandon-Whitlock._ I had just been thinking about what it would sound like as I walked into the living room. I liked Alice Whitlock the best.

I walked into the kitchen, setting my purse down on the table and grabbing an apple from the refrigerator. I hadn't even glanced at the living room. I turned around, dropped my apple, and gasped.

There were rose petals everywhere. And I'm not just talking a little on the floor, the table, and the couches. No. They were everywhere, as if they had been swept in by the table. There were three candles on the table, all of which were white.

I don't think that's what stunned me though. Jasper was sitting in the middle of it all. Not really sitting, because if he was sitting I might have been able to think. He was kneeling. On one knee. I knew what happened when your boyfriend of three years got down on one knee.

I walked forward, practically dragging my feet. They felt like blocks of concrete; just too heavy to move. I finally reached him, a happy tear slipping from my eye. He reached up and wiped it away, the smile never leaving his face. I smiled back at him.

"Alice, I've loved you for three years. And I'm going to love you every year, forever. Will you marry me?" He asked. I just about fainted. I swayed slightly, too little for him to see.

"Yes," I whispered. I couldn't speak at any higher volume. He opened a little blue velvet box, revealing an amazing diamond ring. I gasped quietly, and his grin widened.

The diamond in the center was round, and huge. There were diamonds encircling half of the band around it, and the rest was silver. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Jasper stood up and hugged me, his grin widening. I pulled away slightly, and leaned up to kiss him gently. He kissed back, and we pulled away shortly.

"I love you," I said, digging my face into his chest.

"I love you too," he said, and I could feel his head in my hair. I knew I could stay like this forever.

All of a sudden, I could feel someone shaking me lightly, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes, coming face-to-face with Jasper.

"Bella just called, something about getting back from her date. She's still on the line..." he didn't get to finish because I was already on the phone.

"Bella!"

**Rosalie POV (Early that morning)**

I woke up and was drenched in a cold sweat. I didn't know why, until I felt a wave of nausea. I jumped up, startling Emmett, and ran for the bathroom.

I slid in front of the toilet, making it just in time. I heard Emmett run in and hold my hair back. That was just the embarrassment I needed.

After I was finished I leaned back and admired my rings. I had been admiring them every chance I got since I got them.

My engagement ring had a large, square diamond in the center. There were diamonds all around it, and diamonds halfway around the band. It was beautiful.

My wedding band had small pink sapphires and diamonds on it, alternating all around. It was just as beautiful as my other one.

I stood up and walked over to the hotel sink, grabbing my toothbrush and brushing my teeth. Emmett was right behind me, waiting patiently to ask me the questions I expected. I finished slowly, then set them back down on the counter.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I must have just eaten something bad. What time is it?"

"5:30. We should probably leave if we want to get home on time," he replied. I nodded.

All we'd brought with us was one overnight bag that we both shared. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste in a plastic bag then put them in. I changed into my normal clothes in the bathroom. Emmett changed into his in the bedroom. After we were done we went downstairs, checked out, and got ready to drive home.

When we got back to home I checked the clock. It was 7:30, so I scribbled a note for Alice and Bella and went to Denny's. Emmett said he wanted to go get a sandwich, and that he would go with me to Denny's and get one in the mall.

I was nervous about telling Alice about the wedding. I knew Bella wouldn't mind much, but Alice would freak out. All I had left to do was pray.

**AN: I have to put links on my website, because I can't save the pictures. I already have Bella's figured out, I'm just not going to post it until he proposes. This was kind of a filler chapter, but I thought it was funny. Please review!**


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**AN: I hope you all had a good Fourth of July!**

**I almost had this chapter be completely dramatic, but I moved it ahead a little bit. Oh, and the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus inspired some of the wording in this chapter. I know that song is really popular. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**And to warn you ahead of time, there's a foreign language in this chapter, and I had to do my best. The stuff in parentheses are what they're saying. Sorry if it sucks!**

_Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalie POV**

I walked back into the apartment, and the first thing I saw was Emmett sitting on the couch with a pencil and notepad, looking like he was thinking really hard.

"Got an idea?" I asked as I set my purse down.

"Yeah, but I lost it. How was Alice?" He said, setting them down.

"I think that little thing has some anger hidden somewhere. Really. But Bella jumped in and I think Edward's going to propose," I said, sitting next to him.

"Oh, so you girls figured it out. Took you long enough," he said, sitting back.

"How long has he been planning it?" I asked.

"For about two months now. He's taking her to a fancy French restaurant. I guess something special happened there. Anyway, he had to get reservations a month in advance, then he had to search for a ring," he said.

"Oh my gosh! He's taking her to Le Gourmand Restaurant Ballard? Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. **(Yes, that is a real restaurant. I looked it up.)**

"What?" He asked.

"You should have told me he was taking her there. Now I have to call Alice and tell her to go over there at four to help her get ready. And warn her that's she's going to have to make Bella wear something down-to-earth, but still fancy..." I muttered, rushing to the phone.

"What?" He asked again, confused. I waved him off.

**Bella POV**

It was 7:30, Edward's gift was ready, and I was ready. So there weren't any problems, right? Wrong.

Wrong when my pixie-like best friend is convinced that my boyfriend of three years is going to propose, and then proceeds to tell me how her fiancé proposed. And she was doing my hair, so I couldn't get away. When she was done she left the apartment, saying she needed to get back to Jasper.

I could tell that she knew what Edward was going to do. Rosalie probably did too, even though she didn't come over. I did sense that there was going to be a lot happening over the next few months.

I was pacing the kitchen, wondering how I was going to survive in these high heels. Thank God Edward always caught me, because if he didn't I would probably break my ankle.

When I heard someone knock on the door, I jumped about a foot in the air and fell with a crash. "I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled, knowing that whoever was at the door probably heard that. I got up slowly, silently cursing Alice, and muttering, "Stupid heels."

I opened the door and saw a very worried looking Edward. I smiled, letting him know I was fine. Yet he still had to ask.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his bright green eyes hypnotizing me. "Bella?" I guess they hypnotized me for too long.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm great. But I hope you're ready to be catching me all night; Alice made me wear heels," I said, showing him the shoe. He chuckled.

"Remind me to thank her later," he said, as I grabbed my purse.

"Why did you knock on the door to your own apartment?" I asked, as we walked down the hallway, swinging our intertwined hands.

"Because I wanted to be a gentleman," he replied.

"So _gentleman_, where are we going?" I asked, hoping I could get it out of him.

"You'll have to find out when we get there."

"Hmph." I pouted until we got to the car. I couldn't help smiling when he opened the door for me. He smiled crookedly at me before shutting the door and running to his side.

"Blue looks gorgeous on you. Have I ever told you that?" He asked, and I looked at our hands.

"Yes..." I muttered. I wasn't about to admit that that was why I picked this dress out. Yes, Alice let me pick my dress out, because they were all from her line.

The dress was deep blue with a v-neck. It came just above the knee, and it was a bubble dress. It was one of my favorites from Alice's line.

The shoes were black, pretty death traps. The heel was about three inches tall, making me 5'7". You couldn't really see the little bow on the corner, but it was cute.

I looked out the window, letting my mind wander. When I looked back out the windshield, I gasped.

He was taking me to Le Gourmand Restaurant Ballard! The place where he first told me he loved me three years ago. After that we walked in the park across the street. This was starting to sound like a proposal from a movie. I smiled over at him as he parked.

"I love you," I said, still smiling.

"I love you too," he said, kissing my hand before getting out of the car and walking to my side. Knowing that he brought me here, to the place where he first told me he loved me, made me anxious. Was he going to propose here? I mentally scolded myself for hoping for it.

He opened my car door, offering his hand to help me out. I took it gladly, wobbling a little when I stood up. He wrapped his arm around me, and walked inside.

"Reservations for Masen," Edward said, glaring at the host, who was only looking at me. He was an acne-stricken teen, and he just kept staring at me. I blushed.

The host sat us down at a booth, gave us menus, and said," A server will be with you in a moment." Then he walked away looking unhappy.

"Happy Anniversary," I said.

"Happy Anniversary," he replied.

"You know, out of all the floods I've been through, that one was definitely my favorite," I joked.

"Same here. How could it not be? After all, I was with you," he said, making my heart melt. The blood rushed to my face.

A girl in a short black dress walked up to the table. "Allô, mes nom se Dessina, et je veux v aux votre serveur ce soir." **(Hello, my name is Dessina, and I will be your server this evening.) **I looked at Edward helplessly.

"V pres vou prêt pour commander votre boisson?" **(Are you ready to order your drinks?) **Edward thought for a moment.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked me.

"Just water." He looked up at the waitress, who looked confused.

"Deux onde, s'il te plait," **(Two waters, please.) **he said, and the girl nodded and walked away.

"I didn't know you speak French!" I said in disbelief.

"It was just one summer when I was sixteen," he said modestly.

"Did you like it there?"

"It was cool. I like home better, though."

"I'm glad you went, though. I'm going to need some serious help ordering."

"No problem," he said. I opened my menu, trying to find something familiar. I finally just settled on a pasta I couldn't pronounce that's picture looked familiar.

"You know Rose and Emmett got married, right?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah. I was the last one to know. He's worried about her." He had my attention.

"Why?"

"She was throwing up this morning. She said she just ate something bad, but he doesn't think so."

"Um... Edward... I'm not sure... But do you know if they have... Well..." I couldn't finish my sentence. He seemed to understand what I meant.

"I don't know. They could have."

"Okay. Whatever you do, don't tell Alice, don't let Jasper tell Alice, and make sure Emmett doesn't tell Alice. Because if that happens and she's not sure, we're all going to end up going down with her. Which means being dragged along on shopping trips, sitting around thinking of names, planning a baby shower, the nursery... That's the first month! She might not even be pregnant, for all we know. Maybe she really did just eat something bad. Just don't tell her anything." He laughed, but he knew as well as I that that's what it would be like.

"Alright." Just as he said that, the nurse came back, carrying two glasses of water. I heard them speaking in French, but paid no attention. After a few minutes she walked away again.

"Dinner will be here in ten to fifteen minutes, she said," Edward informed me. I nodded as I took a sip from my water.

"Which pretty much means twenty to thirty," I said after I swallowed. He nodded, smiling. "You also know Alice and Jasper are engaged, right?"

"Yeah. I was the last to know, again."

"They're all growing up," I teased. We'd always been the more responsible couple, the ones that thought about our decisions the longest. They were all responsible too, we were just really careful.

"Soon they'll be off on their honeymoon," he teased back, sitting back.

"And then they'll be off, in their own houses, having families," I said. That seemed more like what I wanted. I wanted to settle down with Edward in a house, and have a family of my own. I was twenty-three, and being my impatient and stubborn self, I wanted to settle down quickly. And tonight just seemed like the perfect time to start.

"Do you ever want to have a family of your own?" He asked, pulling me out of my daze.

"Yes, of course. Do you?"

"Yes. Have you ever thought about what kind of family you want. You know, daughters, sons, both?" I almost laughed.

"Every girl thinks about that. We imagine our wedding dresses, how many kids we want, what their names will be, and where we want to live. The only piece missing is the right man," I explained. Not everyone was lucky enough to find the right man. Somehow I was.

"So how many sons and daughters do you want? And what about their names?"

"I always wanted to have a son first, then twin girls. I was thinking the son's name would have depend on his father, and I love the name Anthony. I always liked the names Liliana and Elizabeth for girls," I said thoughtfully.

"Elizabeth was my mother's name," he said. We never really talked about his birth parents. It was always just easier to skip over that.

"I know you might not want to talk about this, and that's fine. But I'm curious about how they died."

"They were going dancing, and on their way home a drunk driver missed a red light. Mom almost made it, but when the ambulance got there it was just too late," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling bad about bringing the whole thing up.

"It's over, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said, smiling at me crookedly. My favorite smile.

I hadn't realized that it'd already been ten minutes when our waitress came back with a plate of food. There was just one little thing that I forgot. French food is tiny!

I ordered some kind of pasta, and there was a small lump in the middle of the plate. Then there was this sauce that was in swirls over the rest of the plate. I was going to need some kind of dessert.

"The picture looked bigger," I muttered to myself. "I was hoping to get adult food." Edward laughed at me. Thankfully, the waitress didn't understand a word of what I was saying. "I'm getting desert."

Edward started talking in French again, and then she was gone. By then I was finished.

"What did you order for dessert?" I asked.

"A sundae, basically," he said. It probably had some ridiculous name I wouldn't understand.

"And is it the size of normal food?" I checked.

"It should be." I pushed away my plate, as did Edward. He was finished too.

I looked over at a couple that caught my eye. I didn't know why, they looked perfectly normal. As I watched closely, I noticed the man pulling out a little velvet blue box and sliding out of his seat. The girlfriend noticed this too, and froze. I could only see his lips moving, and her nodding her head. I wasn't the only person watching, and everyone in the room clapped for them as they kissed.

"Bella!" Edward said, getting my attention. I noticed the waitress was standing there, holding our ice cream. She set a bowl down in front of each of us, then gave Edward the bill. After many dates with him, I learned that I just shouldn't look at it.

I watched him more closely now, noticing that his hand was shaking a little bit as he slipped some money inside. I saw him shift a bit, closer to the outside of the booth. He kept shifting, until he was on the floor, on one knee. Just like the other girl, I froze, my eyes wide and a smile plastered on my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I want to be the one to make you smile. I want to be the one that protects you, keeps you safe. I want to catch you. And I want to be the one for you. I love you, for now, and forever. Will you marry me and be Isabella Marie Masen?" By the time he was finished I had tears slipping slowly down my cheeks, my smile growing ever wider.

"Yes, I will," I said, nodding. He smiled and opened a small red velvet box, revealing an exquisite diamond ring. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. He slipped it on my ring finger, and I adored it.

He stood up, as I did. I kissed him, and I could barely hear the clapping above my own heart. I could hear people talking about two proposals in one night, and how wonderful it was. I couldn't agree more.

"Let's go," he whispered in my ear before leading me by the hand back to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"Another surprise." I wasn't going to protest this time. I liked the last surprise, and I had a feeling this could only get better.

We drove in silence, my hand clutching his.

After about ten minutes he said," You'll need to close your eyes, love." Normally, I would have argued. But this time I obeyed, wondering what was going to happen.

I listened closely as Edward got out of the car, slammed his door, and opened mine. I held my hand out, and he grabbed it gently and helped me out. He led me up what felt like a slanted path. I heard keys and a door opening.

"You can open your eyes now," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I opened my eyes cautiously.

"Edward!"

**AN: That was a very long chapter. But it was my favorite. I know it's a horrible cliffie, but if you review then you'll get your next chapter sooner! Reviews and cookies are the best motivation for updating! I will have the picture of Bella's ring on my website soon. Now, review!**


	5. Write You a Song

**AN: My reviews went back up to normal, so I'm happy. **

**I know that there are other people counting down and you all probably know this, but I need to say it anyway. BREAKING DAWN IS COMING OUT IN TWENTY-FOUR DAYS!! Sorry, I don't know many people who've read the series. Now that I got that out of my system, enjoy and review!**

**Sorry knl2012, I tried to update it last night but I got kind of busy. I should have two or three more chapters out by the time you get back, though!**

_Write You a Song by Plain White T's_

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Bella POV**

"Edward!" Impossible. He didn't. He couldn't. "You. Bought. A. House. I love you!" I jumped up and kissed him. Thanks to my shoes I didn't have to jump very far.

"I know. Now would you like to see the rest of it?" He said, smiling.

"Of course! How big is it?"

"2,176 square feet," he replied.

"You don't go halfway, do you?"

"Nope. Now let's see the kitchen." He led me by the hand around a left corner into a kitchen. Which I loved.

The counter tops were black. The pantry was a set of cupboards on top of one another, so I could put different things in each one. There were cupboards all around, giving me plenty of space. There was a small breakfast nook nestled in by three windows, giving it a beautiful effect. There was also a long counter above the sink that made it so that I could look out and see the informal dining area and living room.

After that Edward led me back out and down a hallway, showing me the first bedroom, huge storage space, a large laundry room, and a spacious garage. Then he led me up the stairs that were by the front door, which had lights by the steps. He turned left and opened the door for me, revealing the master bedroom.

Oh. My. God.

It was huge. And not, I'll-have-a-little-space-to-move-around-my-bed huge. It was way bigger than what I was used to. It overlooked the backyard, and on the same wall as the door was the bathroom. I walked in slowly, and gasped.

The shower was gigantic, as was the bathtub. It was spectacular. I walked back out and opened the closet door, and yelped. Alice was going to freak out.

There were shelves and hangers everywhere. This would be her perfect excuse to going shopping, saying that since I had enough room for it all that there was no reason to not use it.

I walked back out and down the hall, past the stairs. There were two rooms on opposite sides of the hall, and one in between them. I opened the one in the left first, to see a large room that gave a great view of the street. I went to the closet and slid the door open, noting that they were much larger than normal closets like these. I smiled at Edward before walking out of this room and going into the other one.

This one was smaller, looked over the backyard, and was pretty much the same thing. I walked over to the one in the middle, knowing it was the bathroom.

It was larger than most, and only had one sink. The tub was pretty big, though. I walked out of it and hugged Edward, burying my head into his chest.

"When do you want to move in?" I asked.

"I was thinking this weekend," he replied. I nodded, thinking about how Alice would want to decorate each of the bare rooms. I would let her, seeing as she knew us both better than we did.

Then the idea struck me. Edward's present! I could have it brought here, he would be really surprised. But I would need to make the call without him hearing me.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said before walking in and shutting the door. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial 2 and waited. Jasper answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked quietly.

"Hey Jasper, it's Bella. I just got back from my date... Well... not really... But I really need to talk to Alice!" I said, and I heard him shuffle quietly, then telling Alice to wake up. Seconds later her voice flooded through the phone.

"Bella! How did it go? Did he propose? What happened? Tell me!"

"Alice, slow down. He proposed, then took me to our anniversary surprise-" I was about to continue when she interrupted.

"Wouldn't proposing be your surprise?" She asked, confused.

"No. He bought a house instead-" I was cut off again by Alice screaming.

"Alice! Remember how I had to put Edward's present in your room? I kind of need you to bring it here," I said. There was no way I was going to say what it was out loud, in case he heard me.

"Okay, I'll have Jasper and Emmett bring it. You'll have to distract him," she said.

"Oh, that'll be easy. No problem."

"Okay, thanks," I gave her the address quickly before snapping my phone shut and walking out. Edward wasn't standing there, so I checked the kitchen.

He was sitting on the counter, looking beautiful as usual.

"Come on, I want to go back upstairs," I said, dragging him by the hand. They could be here in about five minutes, and I would be able to keep him distracted for just about that long.

I pulled him into the master bedroom, making sure that he was facing away from the back window. That was the only way they'd be able to get it in.

"I love you," I sighed before reaching up and kissing him deeply, much more than I usually did. I knew we weren't going to do anything more than kiss, we had agreed on that.

Slowly he sat down, and I sat on top of him, managing to not break the kiss. He leaned back, and I leaned against him. I broke apart for a second for air, then went back in. I could faintly hear the back door opening, them setting it down, the back door opening again, and then it closed. Then I pulled back.

"I have a surprise for you," I whispered, dragging him up and downstairs. He saw it from the stairs, and his face lit up.

"When?" Was all he asked me.

"Today, about nine o'clock," I answered, smiling at him.

"Thank you, I love it," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

He walked over to the grand piano and sat down at it, running his fingers along the keys. I sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He started playing a melancholy melody that reminded me of a lullaby. I felt him swaying to the music a little bit, and my eyes fluttered closed. I soon fell asleep, to the sound of a lullaby. My lullaby.

**Rosalie POV**

I jumped up and answered the phone, thinking it was Bella.

"Rosalie!" I heard Alice scream. "Edward bought her a house! She needs Emmett and Jasper to bring the piano over!"

"He did?!" I yelled back. Emmett came running in, looking startled. I held the phone away for a minute.

"Bella needs you and Jasper to bring the piano over to their new house. She'll probably give you the address there."

"He bought her a house?! Damn, she has him whipped!" He said, and I smacked him on his way out.

"He's going to be over there in like three seconds. Did he propose?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. I heard the boys talking in the background, and a door open and close.

"How did Jasper propose?" I asked. She told me the whole story, and I oohed and awed all through.

"How are things with you?" She asked.

"Great. Really great. Well, besides throwing up this morning, but that's what happens when you drink too much after you get married," I said.

"Wait a minute, you threw up? Have you and Emmett done anything that would cause, you know..." She trailed off nervously. I thought back and gasped.

"Oh my God, I didn't think that was it! Oh my God... Oh my God..." This couldn't happen. Emmett wouldn't be able to run the business, and I wouldn't either if I was pregnant. We wouldn't be able to afford anything, which would mean Emmett having to get a job, and put off his inventing. He would hate doing that.

"Slow down, Rose. You don't know anything yet. You'll need a test, and you'll have to see a doctor before anything is official. Don't say anything to Emmett. You'll probably keep throwing up in the morning if you are pregnant, but make up an excuse in case it isn't true. We'll need to wait for Bella, she deserves to be a part of figuring this out too," she said calmly.

"Okay, bye Alice," I said before hanging up.

**AN: Alright, so things are moving along. Nearly everybody guessed the house, but you all forgot about poor Edward! I would've thought that's impossible. Pretty please keep those reviews up!**


	6. That's What You Get

**AN: Grrrr... My reviews dropped again. Seriously, only five reviews? You guys can do better than that. I'm not going to update again until I get ten more reviews, making it 55 in total. I'll keep writing chapters, I just won't post them. So if you want me to update sooner, click that review button! **

**Go check out my new story, One Wish! The idea's original, and people seem to be liking it. So go check it out after you read and review this! **

_That's What You Get by Paramore_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I was in bed, still in my dress. I wasn't wearing any shoes. Edward was laying next to me, and I was cuddled against him.

I tried to look behind me at the clock, but Edward only pulled me tighter to him, muttering something incoherent under his breath.

I smiled and whispered in his ear, "Edward. Time to get up." His eyes opened slowly, and I kept smiling at him.

"Good morning, Bella," he said, his voice muffled. It still sounded beautiful.

"Morning. How did you get me here?" I asked.

"I carried you," he replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. In reality, I couldn't help awing in my head.

"How did you come up with a song like that?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me, pulling me closer.

"You," he replied in a way that made my heart melt. The only thing that he could see was the stupid grin on my face.

"You... wrote that for me?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I cried happily. He smiled and wiped the tears away.

"How else would I come up with something like that?" He asked, making me cry a little more. Instead of just sitting there, I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you," I said, not moving my head.

"I love you too," he said. I smiled and sighed contentedly. Then the phone started ringing shrilly. He reached over and got it. I could clearly hear Alice yelling on the other line.

"Bella! You need to go to Rose's right now! Since we missed yesterday, we're spending the whole day together today!" Then she hung up. I sighed and got up.

"Can you start packing today? When I get back I'll help you, then we can move in tomorrow," I said.

"Sure," he said. I went in the bathroom and took the fastest shower possible, then got dressed. I walked back out ready to go.

Edward was making breakfast in the kitchen. I hugged him and said, "Love you." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Love you too." Then I had to let go and go to Rosalie's.

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up that morning, not immediately nauseated. I smiled and got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen, where Emmett was making eggs. The one thing he could cook.

The eggs weren't cooked yet, and I glanced at it once then ran for the bathroom. Damn it, I had been so close to not throwing up.

Emmett followed behind me. He held my hair back and rubbed my back. After I was done I stood up and brushed my teeth. Emmett stood behind me, looking anxious.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said, managing to keep my voice from reaching a higher pitch. "Alice, Bella, and I are having a girls' day here, so they're going to be over soon. Which means you need to leave."

"What about my eggs?" He asked.

"You can make some at Edward's. Before you go, could you please dump them out? I'm going to be sick if I see them again." He looked at me curiously a minute before leaving the bathroom. I took out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Alice, I threw up again. I really need you and Bella to come over." I didn't need to say anymore, and neither did Alice. She hung up, probably calling Bella.

Twenty minutes later they walked in, Alice looking nervous and Bella looking confused.

"Can somebody please explain?" She asked. Alice started before I could.

"Rosalie might be pregnant." Bella gasped.

"Really? Can you guys handle that?" I shook my head.

"Well, we need to go get a test, or two, maybe five..." Alice said before grabbing Bella and I and dragging us out.

We decided to walk to the store across the street. We went straight to the pharmacy, then stared at the wall of pregnancy tests.

"Which one?" I asked, stumped.

"No idea," Bella and Alice said. So we grabbed one of every kind. We ended up with twenty tests.

We walked up to the counter, where there was an old lady. She looked at us and scanned the tests. I wasn't too embarrassed. She disapproved, but it didn't really matter what she thought.

When we got back we ran to the bathroom.

"Be out in a minute!" I called before shutting the door.

I called them back in when I was done. The tests were spread over the floor in front of the sink.

"How long do we have to wait?" Bella asked.

"Five minutes. If it's pink it's a yes, except for this one, where it'll be a plus sign. Okay?" They nodded.

"How do you think Emmett will take it if she is?" Bella asked, turning to Alice.

"I think he'll freak out, and after a few days, or a week, he'll come around to the idea. He'll still be scared, but he will definitely be calmer." She had a knack of having a sense about what was going to happen or how someone would react.

We sat in silence, all thinking. I didn't know what to do. If I was pregnant, what would we do? I'd have to sell my business and Emmett would have to get two jobs. That would be the only way.

Before I knew it Alice was slapping my arm, bringing me back. I looked down at the pregnancy tests.

All of them were pink, except for one that had a plus sign. I gulped.

"I'm calling my doctor. He might be able to get me an appointment today." Then I walked out to the kitchen.

**Six hours Later**

I had just gotten back from the doctor's, and I was officially freaking out.

He had told me that it looked like I was three weeks pregnant. I was going to have to see him every month, and that was the least of my worries.

When I walked in Emmett was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, honey," I said, sitting next to him. He immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I mumbled, before looking away.

"Rose, come on, you know you can tell me."

"You won't like it."

"Then I'll deal with it." I took a deep breath before starting.

"You know how I've been throwing up?" He nodded.

"Is there anything that comes to mind when you think about a girl throwing up?" He thought for a minute. I sighed, deciding that I should just tell him.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. His face went red, and he jumped up.

"What?!" I jumped up and stood in front of him.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated slowly.

"How did this happen?!" I couldn't help but smile and start on the obvious response.

"Well, Emmett, when two people love each other-"

"I know how it happened. Weren't you careful?" I felt the shock on my face.

"What?!" I screeched. "How can you just assume that I have to be careful one? Why can't you use a condom?"

"Why can't you swallow a pill?" He shot back.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?"

"Can't you stop being sarcastic?"

"Can you get out?" I realized what I said after I said it. Emmett looked confused and hurt, and I felt horrible. He walked to the bedroom, and walked back out five minutes later with a black bag. I hadn't moved an inch.

"I can," he said, heading to the door.

"Don't-" he shut the door before I could finish, leaving me by the couch. I sank down to the floor, my tears falling on the carpet.

**Edward POV**

I had been in the middle of packing with Bella when someone knocked on our door.

"I'll get it," I said and walked out of our bedroom.

Emmett was on the other side, looking horrible. He was holding a black bag. I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

"What happened?" I asked with a sigh.

"Rosalie's pregnant. We got into a fight because I asked her why she wasn't careful. She told me to get out," he said. I hissed in a breath. I thought all men knew not to put the blame on their wives or girlfriends. Apparently not.

"Sorry man, but I can't help you," I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Why not?"

"Because Bella will never talk to me again if I do. I'd let you stay here, but I don't want to get in a fight with her too." He nodded, seeming to understand.

"Okay, see you later," he said before walking to Alice and Jasper's apartment.

**Alice POV**

I snuggled closer to Jasper as we watched the movie. I was about to lean up and kiss him before somebody knocked on our door.

"Be right back," I whispered in his ear before running to the door.

"What?" I said angrily when I saw Emmett.

"Rosalie and I got in a fight and I need a place to stay," he said.

"Well what did you say?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I said it does."

"I asked her why she wasn't careful-" I was already yelling.

"You stupid, inconsiderate, self-absorbed, uncaring, selfish- " he leaned forward and shut the door, leaving me standing there fuming. Jasper came up behind me.

"What did he do?" He asked soothingly.

"He got Rosalie pregnant, then asked her why she wasn't careful." Jasper hissed in a breath. I smile; it was good to know that he knew what not to say.

**AN: I just had to make things interesting. Maybe that'll get more than five reviews! I liked this chapter, except for the end. My favorite's still the last one.**

**I myself am in the process of moving, so I won't be able to update as much. I'm not going to have any cable from Sunday until Tuesday, but I'll be writing. Please please please review! **


	7. Come Back to Me READ AN PLEASE

**AN: Okay, so first of all, you guys need to say thank you to knl2012 who gave me the idea for this. It's not the exact same thing that she came up with, but it's pretty much the same. Asking for ten reviews doesn't work very well, but I'm pretty sure this awesome idea will. Thanks, knl2012! **

**So you always want to know what happens next, right? I would always love more reviews, and there's a way for that to happen. If you review, I'll give you a clue for what happens in the next chapter. They're not going to be easy hints, but if you really think about it, and maybe do a little research, you'll be able to figure it out. Sometimes it'll take longer, because I might need to straighten something out. All you have to do is write a few words about what you think, and you'll get a clue. So click the button.**

**Sorry about the long author's note, but don't forget to review and get a clue!**

_Come Back to Me by Plain White T's_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

**Alice POV**

I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone to call Bella. She answered immediately.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," she said.

"Yeah, we need to go see Rosalie."

"I was going to say the same thing." Then I hung up. I'd see her there in a few seconds. I brought my purse with me, just in case.

"Jasper, I need to go help Rosalie," I called into the living room.

"Okay," he replied and I walked out.

When I got there, Bella was already standing there, waiting for me. I nodded, and she opened the door.

Rosalie was curled up by the couch, where she and Emmett must have been fighting. She was crying, and I hated seeing it. She didn't look up, but I could tell that she knew we were there.

Bella and I didn't say anything, just walked over and sat by her, wrapping our arms around her. She cried and cried. It was unusual. She had always been the strong one, the one comforting us. She hadn't cried if she could help it, but had always been there to help us. That was going to change.

**Rosalie POV**

_I kicked him out, _I thought. _I kicked him out because he reacted to something like any guy would._ I had lost my temper, and I felt bad for it now.

I cried for a few minutes, somehow stopping myself. I straightened myself out and told Alice and Bella that they could go home, and that I was fine now. Perfectly okay.

That was the biggest lie I ever told. I was not okay. Nothing was fine. I hadn't been okay since he shut the door. I felt horrible for saying that and getting mad at him for having a normal reaction.

"Are you sure?" Bella had asked me nervously, biting her lip. Neither of them believed me.

"Yeah," I said, faking a smile.

"We'll be here first thing in the morning," Alice said, giving me a hug. Bella did the same, then they walked away. I sighed shakily and walked to my bedroom. I took two steps inside, then walked back out. No way was I sleeping in there tonight.

I ended up curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow and flipping through channels. I couldn't sleep, and I kept checking the clock every ten minutes.

At about 1:30 I got up and got some vanilla ice cream. After I was done I still couldn't sleep, so I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

I never liked giving in to an argument. In my family, we would fight for days until somebody finally won. That was how it was. If you gave up in the very beginning you would be considered a push-over. Even if we knew we were wrong, we stuck with the argument until somebody else won.

That's why it was so hard for me to scroll through my contacts and click on Emmett. I bit my lip as I raised the phone to my ear, counting the rings.

1...

2...

3...

"Hello?" Emmett asked groggily. I bit my lip a little harder than started talking.

"Please come home," I said. I heard what sounded like him getting up and pulling pants and a shirt on. I was guessing that he stayed at the Motel6 not far from the apartments.

"I'm on my way," he said, and I heard a bag zipping and a door closing.

"I'll see you soon," I said, my voice still shaky. I sniffled.

"Bye," he said, then hung up.

**Emmett POV**

I got on the very uncomfortable bed. This place was cheap, very, very cheap.

I hated fighting with Rose. I shouldn't have just walked like that, but I was confused. I had flipped out, not knowing what to do or what would happen to us. Rose wouldn't be able to run her business, and I had no idea how to do it. I had been focusing on inventing, especially with game systems. I had gotten some pretty good ideas, but they were nearly impossible for me to work out.

_A baby, _I thought. _I'd be a father. _Suddenly, it didn't sound so bad. It sounded like the best thing that could happen to me. I fell asleep thinking about it.

It felt like I had been asleep for five minutes when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, my eyes halfway closed. For a minute I thought no one was there, but then I heard someone crying. I stayed silent, trying to stay awake.

"Please come home," I heard Rosalie say. I was up immediately, pulling on my pants and shirt.

"I'm on my way," I said as I zipped up my bag and closed the door to the room.

"I'll see you soon," she said, her voice shaking. I could hear her sniffle.

"Bye," I said, then hung up. There was a very bored looking woman at the counter when I checked out. She was closing up, and was about to tell me that I would have to wait until morning, but I tossed her the key and walked out to my car.

Something about the way about Rosalie said that made me worried. I was determined to fix what I said and somehow figure this out. It wasn't going to help us if I flipped out.

I pulled up to the apartment building five minutes later. I jumped out of the car and jogged inside and to the elevator. Seconds later I was on our floor and walking to our door.

**Rosalie POV**

Five minutes later Emmett walked in and looked around briefly. His eyes landed on me, and before I knew it he was hugging me. Wait, wasn't he mad at me?

"Aren't you angry?" I asked. Confusion crossed his face.

"I thought you were."

"I'm not."

"Neither am I."

"But I kicked you out."

"I overreacted."

"You reacted like any human being would. It's not exactly the easiest news to deal with," I pointed out.

"But I should have been supportive. I-"

"I'm sorry. Can we stop bickering?" I asked.

"I'm sorry too, " he said, and he smiled. "So where do we go from here?" I smiled too.

"So far, I've been making it up as I go along. Hopefully that'll still work."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. At least it's a chapter! No cliffie, and I'll update soon if I get a good response. So review and get a clue!**


	8. Keep Holding On

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this out.**

_Keep Holding on by Avril Lavinge_

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Bella POV**

I walked back inside to see Edward sitting on the couch, watching something. When I left he had been packing, and I hadn't been gone very long.

"Edward?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Hey, honey. I was just taking a break," he said. Then he and his stupid, beautiful green eyes dazzled me.

"Hi," I said, and he got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"How did things go?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen Rosalie cry?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then I have no way to explain it to you."

"So when do you think it'll be fine?" I smiled.

"Tomorrow afternoon, tops," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alice had a feeling about it, and I don't think Emmett can stay away from Rose for long." He nodded.

"Crap!" I said suddenly. Edward looked at me curiously. "Renee."

"_Oh_."

"I'll call them tomorrow. Let's go to bed," I said, pulling him with me.

The next morning I woke up to Edward whispering, "Bella, it's moving day," in my ear. Not that I'm complaining.

"Ugh," I grunted as I rolled over.

"I already went out and got the moving van, so we just need to load it up then unload it. With Emmett, Alice, and Jasper we'll be able to finish in no time," he said. Since my mind was slower in the morning, it took me a minute to remember why Rosalie couldn't help us load.

"'Kay," I said before getting up and going to the closet. I picked out a random outfit and showered quickly.

It had been nine o'clock when we got up, and it was four now. We were finished. So what did that leave me to do? Call my mother.

This was going to be interesting.

**Alice POV**

I grabbed the phone and collapsed on the couch after we were finished helping Bella and Edward move. I just had to tell Esme and Carlisle, my adoptive parents, that I was getting married. I wasn't too worried.

Jasper sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me as a sign of support. The phone rang twice before Esme picked up.

"Hi, honey!" Esme said through the phone.

"Hi, Mom." I still called her Mom, even though she really wasn't. "I have something big to tell you."

"Should I put you on speaker so Carlisle can hear you?" Why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Sure." I heard a beep than Carlisle was talking.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Dad. You guys ready?"

"Yes," they said in unison. I sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm getting married."

"It was about time!" I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You know what I meant. We've known that you and Jasper would be together since we first saw you two."

"Okay. And you didn't mention this because..." I trailed off.

"We didn't want you to feel like you had to marry him. So congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Do you mind if we drive up tomorrow?"

"No. All you heard was my news, there's a whole lot more. But since it's not mine to tell, I'll wait."

"Alright, honey. We love you."

"Love you too. Bye," I said before hanging up. "They're driving down tomorrow."

"You're going to make Rosalie tell them the news?" He knew that my parents were more like Rosalie's parents than her own. But they would take the news better than her own parents.

"Yeah. It's not my news to tell."

"Alright," he said with a sigh.

"What?"

"I have a feeling that it won't go well if she doesn't have a little help. Her emotions will get all out of control and she'll freak out before she tells them," he explained.

"Oh. Okay, I'll help a little then," I said before popping in a movie and sitting back down on the couch.

**Rosalie POV**

"Oh God, oh God," I said as I held the phone. Emmett sat next to me, rubbing my back. Preparing for a disaster.

"It's okay, they can't do anything," he said soothingly. I almost laughed.

"Except disinherit me," I said bitterly. He knew as well as I that they would have no problem with doing that. They wouldn't even lose any sleep.

"We'll be fine even if they do that," he said, nothing supportive. I pushed the numbers in slowly, taking deep breaths. It rang three times before my mother picked up with her usual gracefulness.

"Hello, darling," she said. Her I'm-above-you-and-you-know-it tone drove me crazy.

"Hi, Mom. I have some news for you."

"Well, could you hurry. I have some guests arriving for a dinner party soon." Of course. Dad wanted some business, so I was put second. As per usual.

"Okay. I eloped and I'm now pregnant. Bye," the words tumbled out of my mouth in a rush and I clicked the phone off as soon as I was done.

"Great tactic," Emmett said sarcastically. I was about to answer when the phone rang. That would be my father.

"Hello?" I said nervously, already holding the phone slightly away from my ear. I almost dropped the phone when he answered.

"What do you mean you eloped, young lady?! And now you're pregnant?! This is such a disgrace!" Well, apparently, pregnancy hormones kind of got to me there. Not that I wouldn't have exploded usually.

"I am not a disgrace! Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body, and all you care about is money does not mean that I have to be that way too!"

"You do not talk to me that way. You show your elders respect."

"Well, haven't you heard of the Golden Rule? You treat others the way you want to be treated. So I'm not respecting you, because there's a snowball's chance in hell that you'll respect me or even one of my decisions!"

My mother came on the phone.

"You will show your father respect, or you will not be in this family!" I was surprised, but I covered it up with anger.

"Hm... That's a toughie... Let me think... I think I'll be out of the family."

"Suit yourself. Goodbye, Rosalie McCarty." Then the phone clicked off. I sat still for a minute, numb. Then the words hit me.

I started sobbing as if on cue. Emmett pulled me onto his lap as I cried. I had enough sense to think about how horrible this would be for him.

**Bella POV**

I sat on the couch, Edward sitting next to me, the phone on speaker. I dialed Charlie's number first.

"Hello?" Andrea's voice floated through the phone.

"Hi Andrea, can I talk to Dad?"

"Sure, sweetie." I heard some shuffling then my dad answered the phone.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"Well, I just moved into a house right inside Forks."

"Really? You should've told me, I could've helped you move," he exclaimed.

"Dad, you have back and heart problems. You would've helped us move to the hospital."

"You moved in with Edward, right?" I sighed.

"Yes, Dad, I did."

"I thought so."

"Um, Dad, we're getting married," I blurted out. There was silence on the phone. Then I heard a thump and a scream.

"Charlie!" Andrea screamed, her voice muffled.

"Dad? Dad?!" I yelled into the phone. I motioned for Edward to grab the keys.

"Bella, Bella, I'm calling an ambulance. I just know something's not right... Oh my God..." Andrea panted into the phone. She spoke quickly, it was hard to pick out individual words.

"O-okay. I'll meet you there," I said, hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Edward asked as I ran out the door, almost tripping on a box.

"Charlie. I think he had a heart attack or a stroke or something," I said before running to the car.

Edward stayed silent as I bounced in my seat on the way there. I felt horrible. It felt like moving would just keep me from being as guilty.

We got there in record time, thanks to Edward's maniac driving. The ambulance arrived the same time as we did. Andrea was stepping out, crying.

"He-he-he had a heart attack," she said as I ran up and hugged her.

"Is he okay?"

"They say he should be... but it's my fault. I know it is. I wasn't feeding him like I should've been. This could've been avoided, but we weren't careful. It's not your fault, Bella, it has nothing to do with anything you did."

"I know, I know," I said as I patted her back.

We walked inside, Edward holding my hand and my arm around Andrea.

"Do you want to know what I wanted to tell Charlie?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, wiping her eyes. I wordlessly lifted my hand up in front of her face. She gasped and squealed. Then wrapped me in a tight hug.

"This great!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is," I said as Edward slid his arms around me.

"I told Charlie this would happen someday. And he just said, 'As long as it's not today... or tomorrow... or anytime soon.'" I laughed as she tried to imitate Charlie's low voice.

"I was hoping it would," I said, thinking about how much I loved Edward rather than Charlie.

**AN: Drama, drama, drama. I write it, I live it. Sheesh. You'd think once I told a girl to leave me alone (with a few more cuss words) that she would back off and stop gossiping to me. Well, anyway, review!**


	9. Check Yes Juliet

**AN: I'm sorry for the spread out updates. I'm sick, so I'm glad that I could type this up between coughing up a lung and blowing my nose. So here's the clue if you didn't review:**

**Check Yes Juliet**

**That's a song by We the Kings, and it's awesome. The video is fantastic, and the song is amazing. You can find about a thousand different versions on Youtube. **

**Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. This takes place in December, two weeks before Christmas. Enjoy!**

_Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Rosalie POV**

It had been two months since the disastrous phone call. I hadn't spoken to them since. Of course, it didn't matter very much after a month. What had they ever done to support me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was easier to just forget about them than I had originally thought.

I had been doing dishes while Emmett was at work. He worked at a satellite company, doing customer service. They had found that his joking matter had tended to reel customers in rather than make them go away. So he started out at a 3 out of 4, meaning that it was like being promoted three times before he even got the job.

We were still looking for some place else to stay. The baby wouldn't fit in this tiny apartment. We wanted to live somewhere like Forks, where we didn't have to worry about our kids getting hit by a car whenever they left the house.

My mind drifted off to the first summer after we met the guys. Emmett had spent the first half with his family. That's what all the guys did. Half in Chicago, half here. We spent most of our time e-mailing or calling each other anyway.

_Flashback_

_It was our last night in Forks, and it was just getting dark outside. My parents wanted to have a big thing together. Something with clients and impressing or something like that._

_The guests were to arrive in ten minutes when someone was throwing rocks at my window. I knew it was Emmett immediately. I pushed the window out to call down to him._

"_I'll be out in a minute!" I called before closing the curtains so I could change into some worn out jeans and tee shirt._

_It had been raining outside all day, and it still was. I would have climbed down like I usually did, but I was sure to smash my head open if I tried. I looked down at Emmett, as if asking for any ideas._

"_Just jump!" he yelled up, his arms wide open. I had never seen him not catch something and he was strong. I was still scared witless. But I took off my heels and stepped carefully out onto the ledge, the tile cool beneath my toes._

_I looked down, and gulped. It was a long way down. So instead I closed my eyes and jumped like I was going in a pool._

_He caught me, as I had hoped. We were now standing in the rain, him holding me bridal style. I leaned up and kissed him. _

"_Thanks for catching me," I said quietly as I slipped on my shoes. He set me down gently._

_Then I saw the guests stepping up to the door. They couldn't see me. But my mother was at the door, and she could. She had been so angry._

"_Run!" I cried as I ran to his car, where I saw Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. They probably didn't have to jump off a roof._

_End of Flashback_

I laughed quietly to myself. We had acted like teenagers.

**Bella POV**

I plopped down on the couch and looked at my coffee table. Wow.

It was covered in invitations. Edward and I were supposed to decide which ones we were going to send out.

"Edward!" I yelled, and he came running downstairs.

"What?"

"Invitations. Which ones do you like better?" He came over and looked at them.

"Aren't they all the same?" I sighed.

"That's what I told Alice! And she just told me all these colors and textures. I almost fell asleep," I told him.

"Uh, how about this one? I kind of like the dark blue around the edge, and it's, what, cream colored?"

"Eggshell," I corrected with a sigh. "I like it too. Now we have to pick the two appetizers, two entrees, and three desserts."

Our wedding was in four months. I had dreamed of a summer wedding, while Alice always wanted a spring one. Mine was in July, at a meadow I found in the forest when Edward insisted we go hiking. Hers was going to be at the beach, by the cliffs where the Quilieute boys went cliff diving. Hers was in May.

Edward refused to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon. I tried guessing, and he just smiled and told me that I would never guess it.

"It's not like you have your own private island, right?" I asked. And he just kissed me and made me forget what I'd said.

**Alice POV**

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special," I sang along with _Last Christmas_ by _Ashley Tisdale_ as I decorated the tree.

"Who were you dating that I didn't know about?" Jasper asked me from the other side of the tree.

"What you don't know or who you don't know won't hurt you," I said with a smile.

Suddenly he snatched me off of the step ladder I was on. I squealed as the popcorn string I was holding burst into pieces, making popcorn shower over us. Jasper caught one in his mouth.

"I love you so much Brad... I mean, Jasper!" I said, giggling at his face.

He dropped me on the couch, then tickled me.

"Stop... Stop! Okay, okay, I surrender," I said, sighing happily.

Later, when we were watching _What a Wonderful Life_, I couldn't focus. Somewhere in the back of my head, I was imagining me cuddling with Jasper in front of the fire with _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ playing in the background.

**AN: Sigh... that was a cute chapter. Can anyone else imagine Alice and Jasper sitting in front of the fire with that song playing? Just me? Okay, well review, and you get a clue for the next chapter. Just a warning, it'll be pretty obvious. I'll usually tell you the song for the song as a clue. So, pretty please, review!**


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**AN: Somebody said that _Last Christmas_, the lyrics I used in the last chapter, was by Hilary Duff. There's a version by Hilary Duff, and there's another by Ashley Tisdale. I've never heard the Hilary Duff version. Just thought I'd letcha know.**

**For those of you who didn't review, here's the totally obvious clue for this chapter:**

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**Really. It was kind of obvious that that was coming. This is going to be a very funny chapter. This probably wouldn't be all that funny if I wasn't still hyper from the performance I did earlier today, that went perfectly. So, please, review!**

_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _**(Any of the many people who sing it will do.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Not Twilight, and not any Christmas songs. **

**Bella POV**

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all practically broke down my door on Christmas morning. I was getting dinner ready while doing a horrible Christina Aguilera impression of her _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas._

"Presents!" Emmett yelled like a little kid before running toward the tree and collapsing in front of it. I shook my head at him.

"Time for presents," I said unenthusiastically. I hadn't been able to weasel out of Edward what he got me, and as far as I knew, he could've gotten me a car. I totally didn't want a new car.

"Please promise me it won't be expensive," I'd pleaded in the weeks before Christmas.

"I won't make a promise I don't think I can keep," he'd said, grinning ear to ear.

An hour and what felt like a hundred presents later, we were done. I went back in the kitchen and Alice and Rose came with me. The guys stayed in the living room, doing whatever it is that they do.

"How's being pregnant?" Alice asked Rosalie as she sat on the counter.

"Suckish. I love the baby, it's just frustrating that I puke every time I see or smell eggs and pickles. And that I'm getting fat," she said, pointing toward her very small bump.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" I asked.

"A week from today."

"Mmm. You're going to have an ultrasound?"

"Yup. Emmett's freaking out about seeing his kid for the first time. But he's being really sweet. He's even thinking about names."

"Awww," Alice and I cooed.

"What'd he come up with?" I asked.

"Brad for a boy, Jenny for a girl," she replied. We cooed again.

"Girls!" Emmett called. We sighed, shook our heads, and went into the living room.

"What?" Alice demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"We were thinking it's about time for a snowball fight. Rose can ref, and the rest of us can play. The one who's the driest wins," he explained.

"Why can't I play?"

"I was just thinking-"

"Out of your ass. Screw you," she said before going back to the kitchen. We all sat there in an awkward silence.

"Pretty nasty pregnancy hormones, huh? They should have a warning label on like condoms or something. Something like "If defective, bitchiness and pregnancy will occur,"" Alice tried. We all stared at her, the silence becoming more and more awkward.

"I heard that Alice! You're the bitch!" Rosalie yelled.

"If you weren't pregnant!" Alice yelled back.

"You'd try to come up here?" Rosalie supplied.

"That's it!" Alice yelled, running into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper followed her. Edward and I sat there, staring at each other.

"We need some sane friends," I said.

"I heard the Joneses next door are nice," he offered.

"We should get to know them sometime."

"We could have a barbecue when it's warm enough."

"I'll make potato salad."

Jasper came back in carrying Alice, who was muttering something about, "I wasn't _actually_ going to stab her. I was going to cut her hair off that bitchy little head of hers." This time I had to stifle a giggle. Then we could hear Rosalie and Emmett yelling at each other.

"What, Emmett, do you think I'm not capable of making and throwing a snowball?" Through the window to the kitchen I could see him open his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "God, how could you be so archaic?"

"Bu-" he started again.

"You know, Emmett, I am going to play. And I'm going to kick your big, white ass." Then she came out with a big smile on her face. "Let's go have a snowball fight!"

"Got the keys?" I asked as we walked out the door. I heard a muffled answer from Edward, which I assumed to be a yes. The kind of door we had locked the second you closed it, and we still needed to make an extra key to put outside.

Once we got to the park, we each huddled with our "teams" and came up with a strategy.

"Go after your fiancé, or husband," Alice said, glancing at Rose. It was going to suck to be Emmett. "Use whatever you can against them."

In the end, I faked a broken ankle, Alice jumped on Jasper's back, and Rosalie acted like she fainted, then kicked Emmett. So Jasper was spinning in circles with Alice smacking his face, Emmett was hopping around on one foot, and Edward was holding me while I faked crying into his jacket.

Then I jumped down, and he looked angry. But I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him hard. He stumbled back, but regained his balance and wrapped his arms around me.

I'd planned this with Rosalie. She positioned herself behind him, then stuffed an armful of snowballs down his coat. He dropped me, and I hit the ground with a thud. He jumped around, his gloved fingers fumbling with the zipper of his coat.

After Emmett stopped jumping around, Alice got off Jasper, and Edward got his coat off we decided to head home. We walked back slowly as we complained about the cold. I wrapped my arms around Edward, since his coat was wet and he couldn't put it back on without getting colder.

When we got to the door I turned to Edward and asked, "You have the keys, right?" He looked confused.

"No, you have the keys."

'No, I asked you to get the keys. Remember? I said, 'Got the keys?'"

"No, you said, 'Got the keys.' Like the statement."

"So neither of us has the keys?" I confirmed.

"That's what it seems like."

"Well, shit, then," I muttered. "Anyone got a bobby pin?"

"Why would you need a bobby pin?" Emmett asked.

"I could pick the lock with a bobby pin," I replied.

"No," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Shit. Again." I started walking around the house to open the gate to the backyard. "Edward!"

"What?" he asked after he jogged up.

"I need you to get the ladder and make it level with that ledge below the window. I'm going to climb in," I said.

"No, you're not going to."

"You don't tell me what to do. If you're not going to put the ladder up, I'll get Emmett to. Or, more importantly, I'll get Rose to get Emmett to." I imagined the torture Rosalie would put him through if he refused.

"You're not going to go up. You're clumsy and you'll get hurt." I could practically feel my lips turning blue right then, so I was beyond caring.

"I am not going to stand out here and get hypothermia. The turkey is going to be ruined if you don't put the damn ladder up!" He just shook his head like a stubborn three-year old.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He came running up, everyone else following behind him.

"What?"

"Put that ladder level with that ledge, please," I said. He did it without asking any questions. "Now hold Edward back while I go up." He stood there for a minute, then Rosalie rolled her eyes and held him back instead.

I climbed up the ladder slowly. The last thing I needed was a trip to the emergency room on Christmas. I managed to make it up to the ledge with out slipping. Emmett didn't put the ladder by the window, though. I had to walk about six feet on a slanted ledge to open the unlocked window.

I made it about two feet before I slipped. My knee hit the ledge first, and I slid down. I grabbed the ledge right before I fell. _Great, _I thought, _I am precariously hanging on a ledge, my knee hurts like hell, and my Christmas turkey is most likely going to end up ruined. Merry Christmas to me._

I ignored Edward as he yelled my name. I swung my right leg back up, managing to keep my grip. I rolled back on to the ledge and held on to the shingles this time. I crawled on my belly to the window and got on my knees as I pushed it open. I crawled through the window, then tried to stand up. A screaming pain shot through it, so I hopped down the stairs, hanging onto the ledge.

I slid the door to the backyard, hanging onto the wall. Edward, being his gorgeous, over dramatic self, ran over and scooped me up and spun me around. Then he carried me over and set me down on the couch.

"You really scared me, you know," he said as he pulled the pants of my left leg over my knee. It was red and looked like it was swelling. I yanked it back down, biting back a wince as it rubbed over my knee.

"It's fine. I'll just put some ice on it after I get the turkey in the oven," I said, getting back up and walking as best I could back to the kitchen.

After the turkey was in the oven I went back to the living room with an ice pack. I popped the recliner and put the ice on my knee, then looked pointedly at Edward, who was currently wrapped in a blanket.

I had refused to open my presents, saying I'd do it later. Alice pointed that out, and four presents were shoved at me. Edward just told me he was going to wait till later.

I opened Emmett's first. It was the movie Cloverfield. He just said that he wanted to be there when I watched it. Whatever that means.

Rosalie's was a gift card for Bath and Body Works. Jasper got me a book that was supposedly popular. Something about vampires and werewolves. Sounded like some kind of dork story.

Alice's was my favorite from that afternoon. It was a photo album, from high school, through college, all the way up to yesterday.

"Awww, thanks Alice! I love it!" I sniffled.

After that, we just reminisced until dinner was ready. Then we reminisced some more.

That night everyone went home after goodbyes, and Edward finally gave me my gift.

It was sweet. He made me a CD of his songs. Then I got to hear them live. I cried the whole time, naturally. Then he carried me up to bed (he refused to let me walk and wanted me to go to a doctor).

"Merry Christmas," I whispered to him, and he returned it, as I drifted to sleep.

**AN: That was so much fun to write. That whole "Got the keys?" thing was from Friends. This took me about eight hours to write, so please review!**


	11. AN Sorry!

**Hey all, sorry for the lame author's note. There's just a couple things I wanted to tell you:**

**I am currently beta-reading for two people: blonDee123 and Invisible As The Wind. blonDee123 is new at writing stories, and I suggest you check hers out once she gets it up. Invisible As The Wind is a really good writer too, so make sure you check her stories out.**

**Okay, now here's the actual reason for the author's note. At the moment, I'm not writing fanfiction. I can still beta, but I read a book that made me start thinking. The book's City of Bones and it's by Cassandra Clare. Let me just say, it's amazing. But that depends if you prefer action or romance. I, personally, like both of them, which is what this book does. Like, all five hundred pages is action, romance, drama, and some more action. **

**So, for a little while, don't expect any updates. I might decide I want to sit down and write three chapters for every story tomorrow. It might be two months when I decide to actually write something for Twilight again. But I am writing. If anything interesting happens, like me getting published or something, I'll be sure to let everyone know.**

**Just to clarify, I AM NOT QUITTING!! This is more of a hiatus. I will still beta read for just about anyone who asks me. As long as you don't expect me to read lemons, I'm fine with it. **

**For those of you who just found this story, I still read through reviews! I would never turn down advice. I think my teacher was telling something like this today: If nobody tells you what you're doing wrong, then they've given up on you completely. So, don't give up on me! **

**I'm really sorry. If I decide to update, I'll do it as soon as I can. For now, bye!**


	12. Live Every Second

**AN: I'M BACK!! MAKE SURE TO READ THE AN AT THE END!!**

_Live Every Second by Tokio Hotel_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Warning: There are Cloverfield spoilers in this chapter! It's mostly fluff, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to!**

**Rosalie POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, checking my watch again. Why wasn't Emmett here? He was supposed to be seeing his child for the first time in five minutes.

"Mrs. McCarty," the nurse called. I stood silently thinking, _Or now. He is in so much trouble..._

She walked me through into the small room.

**Emmett POV**

"Come on, dammit!" I said slamming my hand against the steering wheel. I was already twenty minutes late for Rose's appointment. If I was lucky, I just might catch ten minutes of it. My phone started ringing, and I snapped it open angrily.

"Hello?"

"Get your ass home now," Rose said, well, growled.

"Yeah, honey, I'll work on it. I got caught in traffic and these idiots in front of me-"

"Just get home as soon as you can," she said.

"I will."

"Alright. Bye." Then the phone clicked off.

**Bella POV**

"Edward, you're sick. Please stop trying to make your own soup. You'll sneeze in it. Go to bed or lay on the couch. Just please sit down," I pleaded with him as he poured his soup into a small pot.

"It's just a cold," he said, but he put down the can and walked to the living room.

"Thank you!" I called after him as I made sure he heated up the stove. Since there was nothing left to do with it, I went to sit with him on the couch.

After the soup was done and he had eaten it, he got out Cloverfield. He popped it in then sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Don't stand on the bridge! Are you an idiot?" I said to the tv as Jason stood on the pillar trying to find Lily and his brother. Just as I had predicted, one of the giant spider alien thing's tentacles shot out of nowhere and smacked down that section of the bridge. I winced slightly. Poor Lily.

After that it all went downhill. I had to start hiding behind Edward's shoulder as they walked down the subway tunnel. As I peeked out I saw Marlena getting bitten by a mini monster spider alien thing. I hid behind him again as he chuckled.

I thought it was safe when they reached the military headquarters. I looked up as they rushed Marlena behind a white sheet. Blood splattered over the sheet. My stomach lurched, even though I knew the blood was fake. I went back to hiding behind his shoulder.

I finally looked back at the tv again when Beth and Rob were together, saying how they were the last of the group, besides Lily, who survived. Did Lily survive? I thought she escaped in a helicopter. I had been hiding behind Edward though, so I hadn't seen.

"I am never watching that movie again," I told Edward. "From now on I will only watch movies like Enchanted about things that will never happen in real life. No more sci-fi for me." He chuckled and shook his head.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett sat on the couch as I paced in front of him.

"I can't believe you missed it. You couldn't see our-our-"

"Our what?" he asked anxiously.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you. You weren't there to find out yourself."

"Baby, please. I'm sorry. So sorry. Please tell me," he said, standing up and grabbing my wrists.

"If you sit back down I'll tell you." It would be better not to have him faint. He sat back down obediently.

"We're having twins."He sat silently for a moment. The he jumped up and spun me around smiling. So I smiled back and laughed. "You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? This is a _good _thing!" he exclaimed.

"We can't find out what their genders are for another ten weeks or so," I said.

"That's fine."

**AN: Alright, definitely not my favorite chapter. But it is a chapter, and honestly, I've figured out the sequel to this already, and I'm pretty excited about it. I'm going to avoid rushing this though. Please review!**


	13. Beautiful Eyes

**AN: So, I got three reviews. That's okay, I was kind of expecting it. Maybe I can get more this time?**

_Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I came home from work that day whistling. The company I worked for had decided to switch me from the study of trees to bacteria. In other words, I had gotten a promotion. I was actually glad I had an early shift that day because Edward wasn't home yet, and I might be able to do something special for him.

I bounced happily through the door and froze. Had I missed something? Was there a memo I missed?

Everything was missing. Gone. The couches, the tv, the refrigerator, and worst of all, the piano. I walked quietly and cautiously; for all I knew whoever had taken our things was still in the house.

I tip-toed up the stairs to see that the bookshelves and all my books were missing. The pictures were still hanging on the wall, some hanging crooked, others looking like they had been broken. I went to the master bedroom, where I saw that our small tv had also been taken.

After I checked every room, I saw that the thief had been very thorough. They had taken anything valuable, right down to the very little jewelry I owned. They had even taken the phones, forcing me to use my cell phone to call Edward, who was at the school, probably working on kids' grades.

The phone rang twice before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward, I kinda have a couple things to tell you a couple things..." I said nervously. He picked up on it immediately.

"What happened?" he asked instantly.

"I got a promotion," I said, allowing myself a small smile at this.

"That's great honey," he said. He paused a moment. "What else were you going to tell me?"

"We were a little robbed," I answered slowly. I heard him take a deep breath.

"How little?" It was obvious that he was trying to stay calm.

"Um... Nearly everything," I answered quietly.

"Okay, call the police. I'm on my way," he said, and I could hear a drawer shutting and a door opening.

"Okay, love you," I said as I looked around the empty house.

"I love you too. Bye," he said, and the line went dead. I took my cell phone and sat down on the curb. I called the police and told them about what had happened. They were on their way.

"Bella!" I heard Edward exclaim when he pulled up and got out of the car. I smiled and stood up. He jogged over to me and hugged me. We were freezing in the late January air, so we went inside. I heard him suck in a breath when he saw that the piano was gone. His arm that was around me squeezed just a little tighter.

Soon we heard the police pull up and we went back outside, his arm still wrapped around me. After a few minutes of talking to the officer we showed him in, where it was warm.

"Well, for someone to steal couches, tvs, bookshelves, and beds they had to have had a moving van. We're going to have to ask the neighbors around you. We'll look around for suspicious looking trailers or moving vans, but other than that, I can't promise you much. Chances are you won't get your stuff back," he said very professionally. We nodded and watched as he went around asked the neighbors if they saw anything.

As it turns out, none of them saw anything, because most of them had been at work in the morning, or they weren't home at all. Others had been sleeping, or hadn't even looked out their windows. The officer gave us a sad smile, said good-bye and that they'd keep an eye out, and drove away.

Edward and I walked inside disappointed. It was starting to get dark outside and the thief had even taken the light bulbs. We had to go down to the store to pick up light bulbs. The store had actually run out of light bulbs, so we had to get candles, blankets, pillows, and food.

On the way home we picked up Chinese food, and it was completely dark out. We hurried in with the groceries, frustrated with the fact that we hadn't been able to buy anything that needed to be put in a refrigerator.

We laid our new blankets and pillows on the floor and sat down to eat our dinner.

"We should probably call Alice and Rosalie, shouldn't we?" I asked. I didn't know how I hadn't thought of it before.

"Yeah," he replied, so I pulled out my cell phone. I called Alice first, then three-wayed Rosalie in.

"Okay, so, um, we have something to tell you," I said, knowing they would flip out.

"Are you pregnant?" Alice asked quickly. I laughed at her.

"Yeah, right. Because we know how happy Edward would be about that," I said sarcastically, sending him a glare. He rolled his eyes. He was the one who wanted to wait, not me. They were on speaker, so he could hear every part of the conversation.

"So what happened?" Rose asked.

"Well, someone decided to rob our house and take pretty much everything. Even the light bulbs!" I explained.

"That's horrible!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going to have to take our savings and get some new furniture tomorrow," I said.

"I'll help you pick it out!" Alice volunteered. I figured that I might as well let her, because she'd be sure to get furniture we'd like.

"Okay, but it can't be excessive, or we won't buy the furniture you pick. Got it?" Edward said.

"Fine..." she muttered quietly.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I exclaimed into the phone before flipping it shut.

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas, glad that the robber had decided to leave our clothes. I put on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and bounced back downstairs.

I plopped down next to Edward, who wound his arm around me instinctively. I leaned into his side, putting my head on his shoulder. He laid us down slowly, probably thinking I was already asleep.

I kissed his cheek and said, "I love you." He smiled down at me and wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me closer. He bent his head down, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too," he whispered in a way that sent shivers down my spine. I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around me.

xXx

I woke up to the light shining through the window. I buried my head in Edward's chest and pulled the blanket over my head to block it out. I could hear him chuckle quietly. He pulled the blanket off my head and I grunted and pulled the blanket all the way up over his head.

I kissed him and said, "Good morning." He smiled again, reminding me of last night. I couldn't help but smile too.

"We should probably start getting ready. Alice is probably already starting to get ready now," he said, not moving at all.

"Can't we just tell her to get some furniture? Really, she would probably be just fine with it if we did," I said, still not wanting to take the blanket off.

"We told her we were going to pay for it," he reminded me. I groaned.

"She's going to want to talk about the weddings some more because hers is about three months away and she's flipping out. Honestly, she has everything ready, I don't know what her problem is!" I complained as I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe if I fell asleep he wouldn't want to wake me up.

"Bella," he said quietly, gently shaking me. I didn't open an eye, and mumbled incoherently to make the act more believable. "Bella, I know you're not asleep." I still didn't open an eye. "That's it," he said, and I could feel him shift under me. Soon the blanket was ripped off of me and I was lifted in the air. I screamed.

"Put me down! I'm awake now!" I yelled, trying not to thrash around to much, worried I'd kick a wall and hurt myself since he was headed for the stairs. After more yelling I resigned and let him carry me up stairs and set me down in the master bathroom.

"That was uncalled for, you know," I said when I was on my feet.

"Well you're up now," he replied before walking out, leaving me to get ready.

**AN: So sorry for the spread out updates. And just out of curiosity, have any of you seen Twilight? I was actually surprised. If you want to talk to me about the movie, feel free to PM me or tell me what you thought in a review. Maybe I can get more than three reviews this time?**


End file.
